A fragile heart
by WilSon98
Summary: I wanted to try something new, since Brent's coming in soon. This story starts off with just Sonny and his adventures. There are a few things that he comes to terms with before his relationship starts with Will.
1. Chapter 1

During his travels and adventures, mostly through Europe, Sonny only stayed for about a few weeks and left. When he made his way through Italy, he felt the need to stop for a while before he made one more trip and then back home.

It was at the Trevi fountain he stood with a lot of other tourists. Sonny felt a little urgency to leave. This wasn't his thing. As soon as he turned around, he saw the most handsome creature standing in front of him. His hair is a sandy blonde and slicked back with small waves of hair standing in the front. His eyes are some sort of green emerald as if they hypnotized him. And his smile turned heads. No, this was definitely not for him.

Sonny caught a glimpse of a shadow beside him which moved toward the person he was looking at. His girlfriend, maybe. Sonny wasn't sure. But the one thing he felt sure about is that he knew he had to leave. He quickly turned into a crowd and left without the guy noticing.

* * *

He stood there mesmerized at the person who was looking at him. His gaze looked like as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Those chocolate hazel eyes that looked at him with such intensity.

He loved the fact that he can hold a hypnosis to anyone. The love in his eyes showed as he stared into the brown ones. He could tell that he was a tourist, probably somewhere from America. But it didn't bother him that much. He didn't care for long distance relationships, he didn't care for a relationship at all. But there is something about him that set something off in his head.

He saw his sister walking towards him in an attempt to distract him at whatever he was looking at.

"Brent!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Hey sis." He looked up again to see the figure gone.

"Who were you looking at?" She said giving him a nudge.

"No one. Come on let's go." She nodded and agreed. He had to see this man again. Whether it be where he just stood or at a restaurant. He needed to see him.

* * *

Sonny felt sleep growing in and yawned big. He was exhausted after today and the jog that he had that morning. His thoughts went back to what he saw that afternoon. There was something about that guy. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to see him again. His eyes drifted and all he could see were his green eyes, blonde hair and Caucasian-like face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny woke up with a headache that morning. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to get rid of it. He jumped in the shower and stayed a few minutes longer. Just letting the water run down and feeling the warmth of the water embracing him.

He got out and felt a little better. Standing there he could remember the guy he saw yesterday. He quickly got dressed in something that he was about to be comfortable in. He checked his phone to see if his mom texted. When their was no message, he put his phone in his back pocket and grabbed his keys and left, in hope that he could see him at the Trevi fountain again.

* * *

Brent was quite anxious that morning. He needed to see him again. He found his way through the crowd and made his way. He tried not to make it seem obvious and he tried not to draw attention to himself. But it was hard for him since he had the irresistible charm and handsome good looks.

He woke up early for a quick jog and took a long shower and felt better. After his routine, he made up his mind that he was going to the place he was at yesterday. He couldn't get over the fact about the guy he saw yesterday. He had to get to know him better, but not too much. He didn't want to get into a relationship. But his heart says otherwise.

* * *

Sonny walked around the crowd that surrounded him and near the cafe area. A small smile crossed his face when he saw it. He decided to get a coffee to clear his mind and wake up a little more. He bought his coffee and went back. He walked slow and looked around him and at everyone. This was a perfect place to fall in love.

Some people say that this is the place of finding your true love and falling in love. Maybe Sonny just found the one person he found to fall in love with. Just then he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find the same guy he saw yesterday. He was even better looking up close.

"I believe this is yours." The stranger said and gave him a rose. Sonny looked around for a second and looked back into his deep green eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. The guy snickered at him.

"My name is Brent. What's yours?" _Brent_ the sparkle in his eyes matched his name which matched his voice as well.

"My name is Sonny." He pulled his hand out and shook his hand. Brent had felt a spark between them as they hands touched.

"Sonny." He said. He said his name with an almost sexual tone. It gave Sonny the shivers and he just smiled.

"I saw you here yesterday. I wasn't sure though." the colour in his eyes changed into a lighter shade of brown.

"Oh. That was my sister. And I was staring at you no one else. You got in the way." Sonny's heart fluttered at the tone in his voice. All Sonny could do was smile, he wasn't sure if he could handle this anymore.

"Actually I have to go." Sonny was about to leave, when Brent laid his hand gently on his arm.

"Please stay?" There was something about him that made him not want to go. The look in his eyes and the soft gentle touch of his hands was too much for Sonny to handle. Finally he relented and decided to stay.

"Okay."

"You know I'm not pushing you."

"I know."

"Why don't we stop for lunch? My treat." This wasn't like Sonny to accept these kind of things right away. He wasn't the type to go from one situation to another. But what the hell, he is living his own adventures and doing things on his own with nobody to tell him what to do. He is his own man, with no one guiding him or as a wing man as some people called them.

"Sure." Sonny smiled and walked with him as Brent led the way to a restaurant. It was as if Brent had casted a spell on him. What Sonny hadn't realized, he was falling hard for Brent and he was beginning to see that. He may have found his true love. Whether if legend about the fountain was true or not about throwing a penny and finding their true love. But one thing was true, he may have found it. Maybe that Trevi fountain had some sort of magic.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are you from?" Brent started as they got their lunch from the waitress and started eating.

"I'm actually from everywhere. I travelled a lot. But I was born in the states but moved to Dubai with my family. We stayed there for a while."

"Wow. So you're the adventurous kind? I like that." Brent smiled and Sonny's heart almost gave way.

"Yeah. But I'm actually doing one more place and heading home."

"I pegged you for a tourist a first. So you're going back to Dubai?"

"No. Back home to the states."

"Where do you live in the states?"

"Illinois. Well there's actually a small town called Salem. That's where I live."

"I never heard of that place."

"Yeah I mentioned that to a few people where I travelled, but they never heard of that place before."

"Well maybe I could come with you." Brent smiled again.

"Maybe. I better go. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome. Anytime." Sonny pulled out his wallet and was about to pay but was stopped.

"Hey, I said it was my treat."

"It's fine. I got it." Both hands reached the bill and it was at that same moment when their hands touched. Brent put his hand on top of Sonny's and managed to lock his fingers with his.

"I got this." Sonny pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. Sonny sat back and watched as Brent pay the bill.

"Thanks. Again." Sonny said.

"Anytime." Sonny smiled at the 'anytime' and the way Brent had said it. He may just be staying longer than he expected. When Sonny got up, Brent got up at the same time.

"I'll walk you back to your place if that;s okay."

"I'd like that. Thank you." While on their way, they made small talk between each other about their travels, and what they have always wanted to do, and whether or not if either of them are ready to settle down or not.

Truth be told, Sonny wanted to end his adventures and find someone to be with. Brent on the other hand was not looking for a long term relationship, just someone that he can hold on to for a few weeks and find someone else.

The one thing that Sonny has not mentioned to Brent, were the previous relationships that he was in. He did not think that it was important for him to know at the moment. He wanted to get to know him a lot better before he could tell him anything.

Sonny felt like his heart was broken a thousand times that it has gotten so fragile, and he thought that it actually might break soon. He tried not to think about it too much. The one thing that he is focused on at the moment is their friendship that might turn into something more.

Sonny stopped in front of his door inside the hotel. He didn't think that Brent would come inside with him. But they made it to his room with no conversation.

"This is it?" Brent asked.

"Yeah. Thank you again for today."

"Anytime. And I mean it. Maybe we could do this again. Tomorrow, same place and time? And I'll pick a place where you haven't went."

"Sure. Sounds great." Sonny sounded optimistic at the declaration.

"Great. Can't wait for our second date. See ya tomorrow." Brent brought his hand to Sonny's face and gently caressed his cheek. _Second date? _Sonny thought he was hearing things. He wasn't even sure if today seemed like a date at all.

"See ya." Brent turned and left. Sonny stood by his door watching him leave until he turned the corner to the elevators. He walked into his room and all he could do was stand there. It was only the first time he met him and he got a rose and a date in one day. All he could do was smile. Sonny wasn't sure how today even happened at all, but he was glad that this happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The days Sonny has been in Italy, he always called his mom and gave her an update on how he was. She was happy for him that he liked it there. But she was a bit angry at him for not coming home when he said that he was going to.

He told her that his plans changed and wanted to stay a bit longer. It seemed like he was leaving a few things out. But he told her that he will tell her eventually when things worked out and going smoothly.

That evening Sonny was getting ready for his date with Brent. He wore something a little formal and put on his favourite cologne.

His hair was slicked back like always. He checked himself again in the mirror making sure he looked good. He heard a knock, knowing that it was Brent and quickly answered the door. When he opened the door, he almost didn't recognize him. He looked even more handsome when he did the first time Sonny saw him.

"Hey handsome." Brent replied and leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was breathtaking. Never mind not being his fifth time, but he was dumbstruck at the kiss.

"You look good yourself."

"Thank. I tried."

"You said that the last time."

"Yeah well, the last time, you looked pretty damn hot yourself." Sonny blushed and tried to ignore him.

"Let's go." Sonny locked his door and Brent followed.

"Even when you blush, you look hot as hell."

"Can you not?" Sonny laughed.

"I mean it. You mean a lot to me." The tone in Brent's voice changed. He actually was starting to fall in love with Sonny. He wasn't sure if he could stick with his plan anymore. He found Sonny to be his anchor.

"So do you." They were about to lean in for a kiss, when the elevator came up. A few people stood inside waiting until it closed. They managed to make it through it without any awkwardness between others.

They walked into the restaurant which was high class and very fancy. _It's a lot fancier than Chez Rouge_, Sonny thought. They found their table and sat down as soon as the waiter appeared.

The dinner they had was amazing. Sonny couldn't believe at how much Brent had spent on him. He was the one who was usually spending on others. But it was apparent that Brent wanted to be the gentleman to Sonny's eyes. And he surprised him every time. As their evening was filled with laughter and a few tears along with gentle caresses. Brent slipped his hand down the table a few times trying not to make it obvious. They both stared at each other that wasn't filled with love as much as it was filled with lust and passion.

Finally in Sonny's hotel room, they were both half naked and were lying on their sides and looked at each other.

"That was amazing."

"So were you." Sonny laughed.

"Good night Sonny."

"Good night Brent." Sonny turned around and waited for Brent to wrap his arm around him. When he didn't, he fell asleep anyway. Five minutes later with a little bit of contemplating, Brent wrapped his arms around Sonny.

* * *

It's been two months in their relationship and they were happy as they were since the first time they met. Sonny didn't think that he would ever find something like this, and he was glad that he came. He also didn't think that he would stay this long in Italy, but it was worth every minute.

Sonny walked the streets to a coffee shop that almost looked similar to the Cheatin' Heart. A thought came to his mind that he would love to open a coffee shop of his own. He hadn't thought of it until recently, and it was something that he'd loved to do.

He called Brent late that afternoon saying that he was going to be late and he wanted to do something for him. He told him that he would meet Sonny in his room around eight. It was a great time for Sonny to plan something romantic for the two of them.

It was already ten thirty and the candles were starting to melt. The dinner he had made got cold. And the roses he bought, looked like they were dying. Sonny got up and threw away the food and the melted candles, but left the roses. He sighed heavily and felt an ache in his heart.

Sonny thought that they were making progress in their relationship. This was the first time that anything like this has happened. It was already starting to go down hill and he didn't like it.

That morning, Brent sneaked in the room and went to bed. He didn't see Sonny, so he figured he went out. He heard the sounds of the water coming from the bathroom and went to see Sonny taking a shower. Brent stripped right there and got in and surprised him.

"What the hell Brent? You scared the shit out of me." Sonny jumped from his touch.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well clearly I wasn't surprised." He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. Brent was still standing in the shower for a few seconds then got out.

"What's wrong?"

"You really want to ask that question Brent? When I spent about five hours yesterday making dinner for us and planning something special." Brent looked around and saw the rose petals on the floor and melted candle wax.

"I'm sorry Sonny I swear." He walked towards him but Sonny moved away.

"Where were you Brent?" Sonny said with so much hurt and anger in his voice.

"I went out with a few friends. I didn't know we were going to be long Sonny I swear." Brent pleaded with his voice and his eyes trying to make Sonny accept his apology.

"Where exactly?"

"We went to a club. We had a few drinks, which turned to a lot more. And neither of us couldn't drive, so we took a cab and crashed at one of their places."

"And you didn't think of telling me this last night?"

"We were drunk Sonny. I promise you nothing happened. Please, Sonny. I love you." Sonny jerked his head and looked up at him with so much intent in his eyes.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Sonny's tone turned soft.

"I swear. Can you forgive me?" Sonny looked at him and wasn't sure if he can forgive him or not.

**A/N: So what do you think, should Sonny forgive Brent for what he did? **


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny thought about it long and hard. He wasn't sure if he could forgive him, not after what he did. He looked Brent in the eyes and saw the hurt. But Sonny is hurting more than him.

"Yes I will forgive you."

"It will never happen again. I swear." Brent leaned in for a hug. Sonny wasn't sure how ling this was going to last. He was hoping for a while. Sonny returned the hug but without much force.

Finally they let go and they took it all in for a moment. Sonny felt his nerves starting to fall and he was feeling a little better, but not that great.

"I need to have some time alone tonight Brent." Brent looked defeated but tried no to show it.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." He left with no expression on his face. Sonny felt bad for him at that moment, he wasn't sure how to go on with this anymore.

The next few days were lonely for Sonny. Not only did Brent not call him, but he hasn't seen him. He decided to make a move and look for Brent himself.

He checked their favourite places, and the secluded areas they often went too. When he didn't see him, he went to his apartment. He went to go see him to apologize to him from before.

What Sonny saw at that moment, broke his heart. Seeing Brent with someone else, turned everything in his head. He held his grip tightly on the door almost losing circulation in his fingers.

His heart constrained. He left the room and let the tears fall free. Sonny was glad that he got some space, but at the same time, he felt like he pushed too far.

Not it couldn't be his fault. Sonny knew that it was never his fault in the first place. It was so easy for him to fall for someone with good looks and charms that was easy enough to almost hypnotize you. He quickly left and went back to his hotel room.

Instead of leaving the next day when he was supposed to, Sonny left on an early flight back home to Salem. When he got to his room. He closed the door and sighed heavily. _When did life get so complicated? _He thought.

The only real memories that he had on his adventures, was the mountain climbing and experiencing new things with different people. Sonny started packing without making any delays and without bothering to stop and cry. No, there was no time for that. He cut the rest of his day short to finish packing.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to. My mom is worried." Sonny came up with an excuse. He didn't want to call Brent to tell him that he was leaving, but he knew he had to. A part of him was telling him to.

"Maybe I will see you again."

"Maybe. I gotta get going." Sonny replied when he heard his flight being announced. They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Brent made the first move. He gave him a brotherly hug.

"Can we at least still be friends?"

"Yes we can. Bye."

"See ya." They both waved.

Sonny finally got on the plane after ten minutes. He sighed and rested his head back against the seat. It was going to be a long flight. But the best part was, he was finally going back home to Salem.


	6. Chapter 6

Try being in a relationship with someone going behind your back and being cheated on. Well, that happened to Will and he didn't like it. Will had a hard time with his relationship with Mia. It kept going back and forth, and they had a few arguments like every other couple. But the arguments were just of simple things that were hard to understand between each other.

After three months, they decided that it was best that they ended it. Somewhere in the relationship, one of them wasn't being honest. Will and Chad's friendship wasn't that great either. A few months later, Will found himself in a relationship with Gabi. Her beauty is piercing and he loved her laugh and her smile. He loved being around her and being with her. They have been together for about seven months.

A few weeks later, before their graduation, Will and Gabi were in the Pub with T and Kinsey. They made small conversation which then turned into a small argument between Gabi and Kinsey about her and Will. Gabi steered her out of the conversation and tried talking about something else. Will had came in only for a brief two minutes and left and Gabi followed him.

Walking by the warehouse, they saw Abigail talking to someone they haven't seen before. Gabi then decided that she was going to call her mom to see if she is okay. Will then walked up to them and made conversation.

"Will, I would like to introduce you to Sonny."

"Hi." Will said with such shyness. There is something about him that Will liked about him.

"Hi." Sonny shook his hand and gave a laugh.

"So you guys are..?"

"Cousins. His parents are my aunt Adrienne and uncle Justin." Abigail finished.

"Oh. Isn't your name Jackson?"

"Well it is. But there's a lot of family and friends with that name."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Well it was nice to meet you Will."

"It was nice meeting you too." Sonny and Abigail walked away in a different direction. And all Will could think about was how he had just he met him for a brief five minutes and he could see how down to earth he is. His smile did a number on his heart. But somehow, Will ignored that and went to see his mom.

The day had went by fast and they spent the rest of the day in the Pub, which was there they had the graduation party. Will stood by the refreshment table and looked as if he was in deep thought. T walked by and made a few suggestions that they would share an apartment. Will just said that he would think about it. Gabi walked over and tried to make him feel better.

"You okay Will?"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe school is already over. You know? I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility yet."

"Oh come on. You are the most responsible person I know and very smart."

"Well then I guess you don't know anyone else." They both laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay Will."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not ready for it just yet. I feel like I need more time." Gabi was silent and watched him walk away and started a conversation with his mom. She watched him and it seemed like he needed more time figuring things out about himself rather than figuring out what he really wanted from school.

After Sonny and Abigail parted ways, all he could think about was Will. He noticed his blue eyes that seemed as if they casted a spell on him. His smile was the other thing. He showed so much boldness in his expression and the way he talked.

He could tell that Will was trying not to seem nervous or a bit awkward. But Sonny hadn't noticed that at all. But the moment their hands found each other in a handshake, the one thing that he could think of was that they were meant to be. Sonny didn't want the relationship that he had with Brent before. When Sonny had done something, he always committed to doing it . But it took him almost a year to find something new to do. But this was different. Brent may have been one of his relationships but he wasn't committed as much as Sonny. At least Sonny didn't have to worry about seeing Brent.

He is glad that he finally met Will. The one thing that he wanted, is Will's friendship and trust. And maybe go from there. But he wanted to take it slow before they made it further down the friendship road. And all of that came from a simple handshake.


	7. Chapter 7

Will never liked thinking about the past - his especially. It wasn't because of his breakup with Gabi that set him off. Well, just a little bit. But also some of those things has to do with his mom; and seeing her with EJ while they were looking for Johnny. He felt like it took a lot out of him and he didn't like thinking about it at all.

Will liked being with Gabi. He considered her more of a best friend than a girlfriend. He loved her, but he found himself drifting away in their relationship. The toughest part of it, was when Gabi broke up with him. He felt as if it was the end of the world, and he couldn't keep his tears in any longer.

It was during Christmas when she broke up with him. They were with Abby and Melanie, and Chad and Sonny as well. It was going great earlier that day. Will showered Gabi with gifts just so they could get more closer.

The one thing that he had given her which shocked her, was a silver keychain. He wanted them to move in together, but when she leaned to kiss him, he pushed away. Her anger showed and she couldn't take it anymore. so it had to be in front of his friends that she had to break up with him.

That Christmas, Will didn't have anyone to spend his time with. The one person that was there for him during all of that was Sonny. He weighed him down and gently slapped his hand on his shoulder. Sonny tried his best to console him, he didn't like seeing Will in that way. Being with Sonny, Will didn't have to force a smile. it was automatic; that whenever Sonny showed up, a smile lit up on Will's face.

Will's involvement with EJ was confusing to him. There were too many things going on whenever the Dimera's were involved in something. And usually it was pretty much everything.

That day when Johnny had gone missing, his mom practically ran to EJ. She had asked him if he had taken her away from her; almost like the last time when he took Sydney away from her. It was a few days later, when Will and Rafe had found him hiding under the table in the Pub.

When Will went to look for his mom and talk to EJ about the good news, he found them in a position that he was never able to get out of his mind.

She hated him for being full of it. They are a family filled with drama and mystery, as well as the Brady's and the Kiriakis's. Its Salem; anything and everything happens, and nothing can be taken back.

A lot has happened in a year with Will. But the one thing he was grateful for, was Sonny's friendship. He's glad that he met him, and glad that they are friends.

No matter what Will was going through, Sonny was there to weigh him down and to calm him down with gentle words or an arm around his shoulder. Will felt like himself around him. Giving him a smile that not only lit up a room, but his heart as well.


End file.
